


【英荷葡】心胸狭隘的革命家

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 亚瑟·柯克兰在前往东印度的远洋船上结识了一个叫奈德·范戴克的荷兰年轻人，他们在荷属东印度的土地上合作，逐渐站稳了脚跟。但是人类贪婪自私的天性渐渐使他们的关系变质，一个叫裘奥的神秘男子的出现让一切都变得扑朔迷离……
Relationships: England/Netherlands (Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia), Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【英荷葡】心胸狭隘的革命家

在东印度的所有政府职员中，我与奈德·范戴克相识的时间最长，至今已有三十余年。他早年间孤身随船来到爪哇担任文员，我们就是在那条船上结识的。他那会儿没有什么背景，除去一点来自朋友的微不足道的援助，奈德全凭着头脑过人和能说会道赢得了荷属东印度政府的赏识，在短期之内成为县里的巡查员，之后又以惊人的速度高升安汶岛的副专员和东爪哇的专员。在此期间他还娶了一位富有的寡妇，同她养育了五个子女。其中四个并非他亲生，而是寡妇的前夫留下来的。但奈德心胸宽广，从未对此怀有芥蒂，对那四个孩子也视同己出。除此之外，奈德还有个克里奥尔混血的私生子，同其母亲一起生活在三宝垄，这是他初抵爪哇时不端行为的后果。  
到了1869年时，奈德在当地已拥有了一幢带50个房间和两个花园的白色荷兰别墅，以及600多英亩种植园与300多名壮年劳役。奈德的会客厅壁炉上摆了三支17世纪的鹦鹉螺杯，在他的书房里还陈设了一支镶满钻石的鎏金手杖，这些浮夸的装饰物都是他从有求于他的人们手中得到的。在县里出行时，范戴克一家喜欢乘坐有着巨大华盖四面镂空的金马车，还有家仆在车子两侧甩着长鞭开道，只有去首府巴达维亚或是接待更高级别的官员时，他们才有所收敛。当时我们关系依然很亲密，有好一阵子我们常常相聚在他家的餐厅里吃欧洲风味的晚膳，用餐之后还会玩“桌转灵”之类的游戏以助余兴。  
但自从那一系列具有毁灭性的怪事发生在奈德和他的家人身上后，我们就断绝了联系，近十年来我都是靠旁人打探关于奈德的只言片语。眼下我只知道范戴克夫人同他离婚已有7年，带了剩下的几个还未成家的孩子回到了尼德兰，7年来没再传来任何消息，恐怕永远也不会再回到这片热带的东方群岛。奈德现如今居住在荷属东印度首府巴达维亚城郊一幢欧式小白房里，有个土著女佣每天来照顾他两个小时。除去吃饭睡觉，其余时间他都蜷缩在逼仄阴暗的阁楼上写作，但是至今没有一篇文章刊载，他的存在已然是一个无人关注的谜团。  
比起他手下那些职员们提交的官方调查报告，身为奈德卅年的友人，我想我对整件事脉络的梳理和最终的推断才是真正地直捣要害。但很遗憾，我没有任何可以证明自己观点的切实证据，也没有资格以官方口吻谈论所谓的真相。因而我所能做的只有写下这篇文章，也许还能对我这位可怜的朋友起到些许帮助。

印地斯的美梦

1849年的春天，二十啷当岁的奈德·范戴克从北荷兰省北部的港口登上远航船只。他家里刚给他许了一门亲事，但是那倒霉的姑娘因为长了一脸的雀斑而被奈德百般挑剔。她在远航船离岸的最后时刻追到码头上，想把裹了一把金属扣子的领巾甩到船上去做定情信物，但是奈德没有伸手接，于是那堆已经传了三代人的玩意儿就那么沉到了海底。有个叫亚瑟·柯克兰的年轻英国人碰巧目睹了这一切，料定这绝情的小伙子将来能在殖民地混出些成就来，遂和他搭上了话。他们一起喝过几轮酒，又一起经历过海上的狂风暴雨和七荤八素的颠簸，一来二去两人便成了无所不谈的朋友。奈德的父亲当时在地方政府做着微不足道的职务，一心想把儿子培养成官员或是律师。亚瑟则是英格兰一门没落贵族的三子，在家中难以找到自己的位置。因而他们两人远征东印度多少有些破釜沉舟、背水一战的悲壮情怀，彼此之间自然也感到相见恨晚、惺惺相惜。  
和原定的计划有些出入，抵达目的地后亚瑟很快便发觉这里的市场空间已经被那些世代经营的老牌贸易公司完全挤占。因而他没有急于着手开展自己的生意，而是另辟蹊径选择把自己并不算充裕的启动资金全数押在奈德这个初来乍到的殖民政府职员身上。上帝眷顾年轻的漂泊者们，因为一位财政长官的秘书不久前被调去了巴东，奈德的第一份工作就是在上流社会栖身的巴达维亚政府里当差。财政长官喜欢奈德工作中表现出的精明与谋算，又好感于他每次登门拜访时的大方——用那位官员的话说就是“（奈德）知道金钱应该用在什么地方”。不到一年时间，这位年轻的哈勒姆青年就受到举荐去苏门答腊亚奇省的一个县里当了巡查员，因为财政部里暂时没有可以让他升职的地方。  
奈德离开首府巴达维亚城时，亚瑟也随他一道去了苏门答腊，并藉由奈德在当地政府的门路收获了他的第一笔咖啡贸易订单。亚瑟生活上节衣缩食，对自己的生意事必躬亲以尽可能削减聘用职员的成本，可他绝不是个贪婪吝啬的人。他将每一笔利润都掰成两半与奈德分享，让奈德把它们变成讨上司和当地显赫贵族们欢心的礼物，以换取质量更优越、成本更低廉的进货渠道。虽然比起那些大型的贸易公司，柯克兰的营收微不足道，只能够将将维持生意的运转，但他清楚这是业务开端必然的经历。也就是怀着这种好心态，他的生意蒸蒸日上，周边地区担任县知事的土著贵族都乐意同他打交道，争相把自己产区的作物送到他的手上。只用了三年时间，柯克兰贸易公司已是一家拥有21名职员和两个办事处的成熟公司，远在欧洲大陆的茶叶经济人和烟草经纪人都对这个叫亚瑟·柯克兰的英国人有所耳闻。  
1854年的春天，奈德荣升安汶岛的副专员，亚瑟也得以从容地将自己的生意拓宽到了香料群岛。他们如法炮制，迅速赢得了安汶省里大大小小的荷兰官员和摩鹿加贵族们的青睐。荷兰政府在东印度实施的强制种植制度被这些蓬勃的经济作物贸易衬托得格外合理，即便在此过程中有些不够勤劳的土著因为饥荒吃了些苦头，但那也只怪他们不愿在劳役之余多出些力气去开垦新的土地给自己种粮食。显然，也并不是人人都欣赏奈德和亚瑟的运营方式，有些奈德的同僚向安汶专员写信举报他的“腐败”，说他“背弃了守护当地百姓的职责”，但是信件石沉大海，写信的人也很快被调离了他的位置。如日中天的奈德在圣诞节之前与当地一位商人遗孀结为夫妻。虽然那位女士比奈德整整大了十二岁，但她着迷于奈德年轻俊朗的外表和巧言令色的谈吐，何况她手握着可观的遗产与一片肥沃的种植园，他们的爱情因此无比坚厚。  
亚瑟在奈德结婚后稍稍远离了这对新婚夫妇的生活，开始尝试投资航运以攫取更大的利益。然而离开了奈德的扶持，亚瑟的命运没能一直顺遂。1856年夏天，印度洋上一次严重的海盗事件让在商船船队上豪赌一把的亚瑟险些坠入绝境。惊闻此事的奈德不顾妻子的强烈反对，慷慨地用家中财产为亚瑟填补了他断裂的资金链，让他避免了因巨额债务而跳海自杀的悲剧结局。在那之后不久的一次宴会上，奈德郑重宣布要将自己的妹妹贝尔嫁给亚瑟·柯克兰，并当即在酒桌上写信敦促远在欧洲的贝尔尽快前来东印度生活，在场人无不为此动容。此时的奈德和亚瑟在外人看来俨然已是情同手足，人们无论如何也无法想象之后将在他们身上发生的事情。

婆罗多的叛徒

1857年英国东印度公司治下的南亚次大陆爆发大叛乱，次年深秋英国王室顺理成章地从日薄西山的东印度公司手中直接接管了这片土地的统治权，印度市场陷入了转体改制的混乱中，新的机遇也应运而生。第二年，荷兰人宣布将苏门答腊锡国纳入了自己的麾下，要求在此地做生意的英国人缴纳重税，两国又因此闹了很大的不愉快，这让那些生活在荷兰属地上的英国贸易经纪人们多少有些不安。亚瑟·柯克兰也听到了四面八方刮来的风声，虽然他早先在马来亚和新加坡的试水都算不上顺利，但经过几番合计，他还是横下心来果断将业务转投向印度的蔗糖与茶叶。作为从荷兰人领地上带着资本荣归的英国商人，他在同胞间赢得了尊敬，连他家族早已黯然的爵位都被周围的人再次提起，作为抬举他、赞美他的依据之一。与此同时奈德则陷入了巨大的危机中，他的抽屉里塞满了安汶各个区县因柯克兰中止经销合作而呈送的怨言和警告，不得不书写大量报告向摩鹿加的专员们和总督府解释这场“临时性的贸易停摆“”，提出补救措施。补救贸易倒是没什么困难之处，亚瑟·柯克兰的垄断刚一结束，虎视眈眈许久的其他贸易经纪人们迅速涌进了市场，拍卖会比之前还要热闹。各地的县知事和正副职专员们依旧享受着繁荣经济带来的红利。只有奈德本人因为柯克兰的背叛吃了大亏，不仅在经济方面蒙受了巨大的损失，安汶岛上与荷兰政府作对的叛党也利用巫术趁乱作祟。因此种种，他晋升专员的文件被巴达维亚的政府扣留下来，要改日再议。  
奈德勃然大怒，他越级给巴达维亚的总督府写了一封长信，在汇报镇压当地邪教惑众谋反情况的同时恳切地检讨自己的失职与遇人不淑，并列出大量莫须有的证据将亚瑟检举为英国派来的细作。总督心如明镜，清楚这无非是一场商人逐利制造的闹剧，不至于上升到国际矛盾。但他实在无暇理会，只是回信声称原谅了奈德，并警告他要严厉地处理这些事。  
奈德以商议妹妹贝尔的婚事为由，将在印度春风得意的亚瑟邀回安汶。对自己所面临的危机一无所知的亚瑟在晚宴上还感慨了他与奈德的情谊和奈德的大度，并邀请贝尔伴着范戴克副专员夫人演奏的钢琴曲跳了一支舞。当天夜里几个结实的荷兰士兵突然闯进亚瑟的房间，把他从床上拽起来，粗暴地拖到县区监狱的审讯室，要他坦白自己在荷属东印度所从事的商业间谍活动。尚处在迷茫中的亚瑟只顾着解释，一口咬定间谍罪名是诬告，还命他们把奈德·范戴克副专员找来为自己辩白，结果被这群士兵当着其他囚犯的面打得皮开肉绽。即便受到残酷的殴打，亚瑟仍旧没有松口，只是一遍遍徒劳地强调着自己业务的合法性。第二天早上仍然拒绝妥协的英国商人又被捆起来丢到太阳下曝晒，还有人效法二百年前荷兰水手对英国俘虏动用的私刑，往他背上的伤口里撒了一大把粗盐粒。离他不远的一处木栅囚牢里坐着一个肤色略深、眼角有一颗痣的男子，似笑非笑地一直在看亚瑟的热闹。他披头散发，看起来已经被关了些时日。那人趁着守卫换岗的档口劝说亚瑟投降，还信誓旦旦地说总有一天奈德会自食其果。这一番话击碎了支撑着亚瑟的自尊心，何况他也实在无法继续忍受折磨，只好在服罪书上签字画押，不日便被丢进囚车押往巴达维亚接受最后的审判。与他一道被押送的还有那个在院子里劝他投降的男人，亚瑟大骂那人出了馊主意导致自己落得这般冤屈的结果。可那人全然不理会他，一路上假装拨琴的样子唱水手法多，把铁链子摇晃得哗啦哗啦作响。押送他们的马车沿着泥泞的道路缓慢前行，即将抵达巴达维亚之前一个雾气缭绕的清晨，亚瑟被丛林里异样的鸟鸣声惊醒，发现他那个神神道道的同行人不见了。原本拴住囚车铁门的锁头落在地上，牢门竟然打开了一条缝隙，押送他的军警们全都不知所踪。他毫不犹豫地跳下了车子，闷头钻进路旁的树林中，从此销声匿迹。  
可能是奈德在泄愤之余还多少感念他们的旧交情，也可能是他觉察到总督对他们的个人恩怨实在没有兴趣。越狱事件发生之后，奈德并未再派人追索亚瑟的踪迹，只是又向总督去信称柯克兰多半已经死在了热带丛林中，受到了上帝的惩罚。此事就这样稀里糊涂地了结了。不到半年，奈德的妹妹贝尔就与一位巴达维亚的陆军军官之子喜结连理，人们完全不记得还曾有过亚瑟·柯克兰这么一号人。

果阿的魔术师

失踪三个月后，亚瑟·柯克兰再次出现于印度西岸的葡萄牙殖民地果阿。他的逃亡之路至今仍是一个谜团，他本人也对这段经历三缄其口。也许是出于对奈德报复自己的恐惧，也许是因为自尊心受到了毁灭性的打击，亚瑟不曾再回到英属印度的地界，并且放弃了他在锡兰新开辟的生意，过上了隐姓埋名的生活。亚瑟在果阿一穷二白、举目无亲，靠给一家葡萄牙人的渔业公司当职员谋生。那家公司的老板相中他的勤恳低调，把他当作为自己的接班人培养，还把女儿克里斯蒂娜也嫁给了他。这位不幸的流亡者在葡萄牙领地上难以施展拳脚，生意始终不温不火，婚姻生活也波澜不惊，但每每回想起在安汶遭遇的残酷折磨，他都对眼下的安逸生活满怀感恩。然而这份安逸只持续了十年。1869年一个夏天的傍晚，他陪伴妻子去集市闲逛，在希腊人的香水摊子和土耳其人的羊毛毯摊子之间，有个摩尔人模样的银饰贩子准确地叫出了亚瑟·柯克兰的名字，惊得他将新买的花瓶摔在了地上。那银饰贩子抬起笑盈盈的脸时，亚瑟注意到他眼角有一颗痣，正是当年和他一道在押解途中失踪的犯人。那人自称裘奥，是个魔术师。裘奥告诉眼前这位神情惊恐的逃亡者，三个月后的11月21日亚瑟将再次回到奈德身边并得以复仇，还说在他完成复仇之后自己将再也不会打扰他的生活。亚瑟只觉得恐惧，告诉妻子那个疯子把他和别人搞混了，匆忙拉着她离开。自那之后他连续失眠了两个星期，脑海里反复琢磨那个银饰贩子的话语。他的妻子以为他中了邪，延长了每天的祷告时间。  
八月的最后一天傍晚，邮差摇着铃铛经过，将一封来自爪哇岛的荷兰文邮件投递到他府上，有些磨损的火漆印看起来格外眼熟。亚瑟哆哆嗦嗦地打开信封，署名果然是已荣升东爪哇省专员的奈德·范戴克。奈德在信中向亚瑟表示了歉意，还邀请他光临寒舍冰释前嫌，在他那位于东爪哇中部玛琅地区的庄园里居住疗养一段时间，并出席他亲生小女儿的十四岁生日会。生日会正定在11月21日举办，竟然和银饰贩子的预言重合。  
亚瑟汗毛倒竖，迅速跳起来找到纸笔向信上的地址回复，称自己珍视此次契机，将欣然前往，并将一直停留到圣诞节。他怕此行连累家人，又特地在信中向奈德解释说自己的妻子之所以不能同去是因为她不若范戴克专员夫人那样强壮，承受不了舟车劳顿。奈德并未起疑，很快回信称一切已安排妥当，期待亚瑟如约而至。时间一晃而过，亚瑟于11月初一个风和日丽的早晨认真地告别了妻儿，自果阿登上一艘客轮。经历数日航行后，他从泗水的港口再次踏上荷属东印度的土地，一辆在此恭候多时的马车将他带去位于玛琅的庄园。奈德非常窘迫且讨好地在庄园门口迎接了这位昔日的朋友，还赞美他心胸广阔、宽宏大度，竟然可以原谅自己犯下的严重错误。他上下仔细打量了亚瑟一番，对他身上那件面料有些发旧的礼服称赞不绝，夸他低调内敛，没有被“恶劣的东方习气”污染。奈德将亚瑟安置在庄园附近一幢玛琅副专员的房子里，这幢房子的上一任主人因为反对奈德在此处大量购置土地，被奈德以“和东爪哇专员作对”的理由撤职。奈德看中了这栋房子周边清幽的环境，暂时把这里当作自己在玛琅的办公室，说要等新的副专员上任后再让出。  
趁着女仆为亚瑟收拾房间的档口，奈德懊恼不已地同他讲起当年受总督之命迫害亚瑟的无奈与压力，声称自己当初是因良心上过意不去而故意放走了他。亚瑟听闻此番话语只是微微一笑，这件事就算这么过去了。奈德怕亚瑟心中仍有嫌隙，还提及他在办公室里保存了亚瑟两年以来的所有通信，时常借此怀念挚友。这些神秘的通信让亚瑟心中大骇，待奈德离开他便翻箱倒柜找出了所有假借他名义伪造的信件。寄信的人以亚瑟的口吻自称在印度果阿生意兴隆，有意向和老友合作，好为退休以后的生活做些准备。往来信件中的二人俨然已经放下芥蒂重修旧好，假亚瑟之名的人甚至还在信中提出了前往东印度休养一阵的想法。柯克兰恍然大悟，意识到他在果阿所收到的那封邀请函恐怕正是由奈德过往的回信拼接而成。他慌忙将这些冒名顶替的书信塞进抽屉的最深层，为此深感惶惑不安，仿佛有个幽灵正在监视着他们。

神灵的昭显

生日宴会极尽丰盛，融合了欧洲和东印度地区的特色佳肴，佐以美酒、新鲜水果和花样繁多的甜点。列席的人除了范戴克一家和亚瑟·柯克兰，只有临时代职玛琅副专员的巡查员夫妇。用餐之后巡查员夫人提出玩桌转灵的占卜游戏，专员夫人却兴趣了了，便带了过生日的小女儿回房休息。最终只有奈德、巡查员夫妇、奈德最年轻的继女简妮和亚瑟五人参与了游戏，他们围绕一张小茶几而站，手指轻搭在桌面。他们一起念了一段请神的咒语，桌脚忽然自己抬起来在地面上磕了一下，预示着桌灵的出现。人们起初都持着玩笑的态度，因而提出的尽是些不痛不痒的问题。为了测试桌灵是否真的灵验，奈德便问在场有几人，桌脚连续在地上磕了六下，回答他们在场共有六人。巡查员夫人害怕得惊呼一声，几个男人则哄堂大笑，安慰她说这不过是一场闹剧。奈德随即又用嘲笑的态度追问桌灵第六个人是谁，茶几忽然开始急速振动，桌脚疯狂地碰撞着地面，用数字指示字母。他们数下来，桌脚碰撞的次数分别是10次、15次、1次和15次，巡查员大声地拼出了那个名字——“J-O-A-O”，裘奥。  
亚瑟还没来得及反应过来，奈德忽然浑身一颤将茶几掀翻，倒在地上的茶几滚了几圈便停止了振动，桌转灵的仪式被强行打断了。伴随着滚动在天边的低沉的雷声，11月丰沛的雨水无休无止地冲刷着房檐，屋内的五个人脸色非常难看，除了简妮不断问自己的继父到底发生了什么，其他人都屏息凝神一言不发。亚瑟大气也不敢出，生怕和奈德对上视线。好在奈德很快恢复了常态，摆摆手叫大家早点回去休息，又命仆人把小茶几劈开丢到后院当柴火用。  
桌灵游戏后的头几天相安无事，谁都避而不谈当天夜里发生的情况。奈德带亚瑟去玛琅附近的山中打猎消遣，但由于雨季的妨碍，除了一身的泥泞，他们连一只野鸡都没有得到，最后只好去市场上买了些野味回家以挽回颜面。然而一星期以后怪事就开始接连发生。有一天中午，洗衣和做菜的女佣们忽然尖叫着从厨房中飞奔出来，用当地语言大喊大叫，说她们使用的水管里喷出了鲜血，把她们的两只手臂直到胳膊肘都染得鲜红。奈德为了安抚她们的情绪，将此情形解释为铁锈所致，又给了她们每人25个铜板和1斗米作为补偿。类似的状况很快又再次发生，12月1日下午奈德在浴缸里莫名其妙打起了盹，当他因为呼吸憋闷而惊醒时，发现自己的洗澡水竟然凝固成一大坨蜡状的东西。他费了许多力气也无法挣脱，最终不得不拉下脸来叫佣人用铲子把他救了出来。这一件事又使奈德破费了金钱和布匹来遏止流言。即便如此，当天晚上亚瑟·柯克兰就从给自己送饭的爪哇仆人那听说了这件糗事添油加醋的来龙去脉。然而还没等亚瑟去揶揄奈德，异状又一次发生。第二天正午用餐时间，范戴克一家的餐厅房顶上忽然落下许多蓝色的石子，这些沾着泥水和草叶的砾石劈头盖脸砸在正在用餐的人们身上，还有些掉进桌上的饭菜中，将汤盆里的浓汤溅得到处都是，害得几位年轻女士哭着跑回房间说什么也不肯再出来。奈德执意亲自爬上房顶查看，他仔细检查了房顶的每一处砖瓦和每一条排水管道，直到傍晚仍是一无所获。  
圣尼古拉斯节前夕，不堪怪事之扰的范戴克专员夫人带着孩子门去探望与中爪哇专员之子成婚的长女，只有次女简妮以生病为由留在家里。当天夜里专员的宅邸内忽然燃起了火焰，更出人意料的是，奈德竟离奇地和自己的继女简妮一起被锁在那间起火的卧室里。所幸火势并不猛烈，奈德叫仆人拿了些床垫铺在地面上，他们裹着床单相继从阳台上跳了下去，得以保全性命。事后奈德打点了在场者每人50个荷兰盾，但仍免不了谣言四起。范戴克夫人连夜从三宝垄赶回来，接连几天把自己锁在房间里不吃不喝。据说那之后不久，刚满20岁的简妮就灰溜溜地和那个一直倾心于她的克里奥尔私生子兄长成婚，躲去了远在南美洲的荷属圭亚那，从此再也没有和自己的母亲通过消息。  
临近圣诞节，灾祸并没有要停止的意思。12月20日，奈德赶去泗水与各区县的副专员和县知事们一起接受总督的巡视，行至一段人烟稀少的道路时，拉着车子疾驰的两匹马凭空被绊倒而折断了马脚。因为伤势太重奈德不得不开枪把它们打死，又命人去最近的村落购入新的马匹。因奈德的意外状况，总督不得不在泗水多停留了一天，因而他见到这位迟到的专员时满脸愠色。此时整个东爪哇省到处流传着肤色黝黑的救主降临的谣言，总督当着众人的面厉声斥责了东爪哇专员玩忽职守，并敲着桌子命令他彻查此事。  
奈德咬牙切齿地认定这一切的主使正是桌灵所提到的那个叫裘奥的男人，他们是旧相识，因此人正是十年前从他眼皮底下溜走的那名叛党首领。他让手下的人实施宵禁、加强巡逻，到处张贴悬赏裘奥的告示。然而在他找到裘奥之前裘奥就找上了他，12月23日午夜时分，范戴克宅邸的围墙上传来一阵响动，几个经验丰富的日籍护卫闻声赶来，用飞镖将擅闯者从墙头上射落。护卫们捉住了裘奥，把他装进麻布袋拖到了范戴克宅邸的后院里。奈德用一柄火通条狠狠地抽打了麻布袋，但当人们七手八脚把裘奥从麻袋中放出来时，发现他竟然毫发无损。奈德叫人把裘奥带到集市上绑起来，当着出来看热闹的土著们的面要裘奥承认自己在使用巫术，还指责他污染了玛琅乃至整个东爪哇的土地，将会给这里的居民带来天谴和磨难。裘奥竟然大方地承认了自己的所作所为，但他却声称这一切都与巫术无关。他将自己制造的每一件异闻的科学原理讲给在场的人听，可当地人并不在乎他在说些什么，他们交头接耳传言他的把戏是神明显灵。专员手下的秘书和职员们则对奈德露出了疑惑的表情，他们担心他的精神状况，因为他竟将这些简单的理论说成了巫术。奈德忍无可忍，宣布次日午时将在此地亲手处决裘奥。  
12月24日中午，几名军警拖着裘奥再次回到集市上，强迫他跪在地上迎接自己的结局。奈德报复性地问起死刑犯的遗言，裘奥却提醒他尽快让家人离开爪哇，因为荷属东印度政权注定会覆灭，就像奈德的枪不会伤及自己分毫一样千真万确。奈德不想再听他的胡言乱语，迅速拉开枪栓朝死刑犯射击。枪响之后更离奇的事情发生了，束缚裘奥的绳子散落在地上，魔术师本人则变成了一阵烟雾，迅速地消散在潮湿的空气中。围观的人群因为震惊而沉默了片刻，紧接着当地土著们纷纷朝裘奥消失的地方跪下来朝拜，大喊着神灵昭显。随后他们吹起尖利的口哨，抄起了附近所有能当作武器使用的农具，扑向那些肤色苍白的外来者和他们的房产。场面完全失控，奈德·范戴克在几名军警的簇拥下逃离了现场。癫狂的土著们冲进专员的豪宅里掠夺财物，他们把范戴克夫人和当时正在家中的孩子们锁进闷热狭小的楼梯间里，直到傍晚军队从泗水赶来时才为他们解了围。

尘埃落定

即便时隔多年，我仍能分毫不差地回忆起彼时所陷入的巨大惊惶。眼见这些不可思议的景象存在于世，神秘的东印度群岛在我眼中仿佛邪魅丛生。所发生的一切并没有给我带来复仇的快感，只让我感到不应在此地继续逗留。叛乱的风头一过我就溜回暂住的房子里将随身的东西悄悄打包好，先行运送回我在果阿的妻子和孩子身边，还附上了一封信件描述我在此处遭遇的惊奇见闻。而后在一个天光未亮鸟雀也尚未啼鸣的凌晨，我乘上了一辆从邻近县城里叫来的马车，以五倍的酬劳要车夫把马抽得飞奔，逃命一般奔向了港口。之后因赶路匆忙而经历的一番颠沛待我安然回到妻儿身边后便不值得再提起了。我们一家至今仍生活在果阿，为上帝给予我们的一切感到充实与满足。魔术师裘奥如他所保证的那样，像青烟一样消失得无影无踪，至今再也没有出现过。

——————  
本篇为“恶棍列传”系列中的第二个故事，该系列专门讲述荷兰和他的伙伴们的坏人坏事。这个故事大量挪用和效仿了小说《隐藏的力量》中的情节，据称其中一些耸人听闻的事（比如蓝色石子从天花板上落下）是曾真实发生过的情况。欧洲殖民者在东方攫取了大量的财富，享受着远高于他们实际出身的地位，但随着原住民中宗教意识的蔓延和民族主义的觉醒，历史的车轮势不可挡地碾压向这些仍沉浸在远东之梦中的西方人们。  
参考资料：路易斯·库佩勒斯，《隐藏的力量》（De stille kracht）；穆尔塔图里，《马格斯·哈弗拉尔》（Max Havelaar）；包乐史，《苦涩的结合》（Bitter Bonds）。


End file.
